A New Warrior
by Phoenix Oblivion
Summary: StarClan has always been inhabited the sky above the clans, but even they are scare to set foot in the strange dream land of Mesopotamia, home of the great warrior spirit: Varjak Paw. But when a cat desperate for revenge sets out to destroy everything that Jalal had created, only the last Mesopotamian Blue can save both StarClan and Varjak's homeland. Her name is... Bluestar.


**Author's Note: Finally, I'm writing a Varjak Paw AND WARRIORS CROSSOVER! Second one in the entire archive! I've had this idea for ages; I just don't know why it wasn't published sooner! Just a quick point, since Varjak is dead now and he inhabits Mesopotamia like Jalal did, I changed his personality a little so that he's perhaps a bit wiser, and Bluestar is only an apprentice when the fanfiction begins. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

The daylight shone down onto the lush green grass, and the date palms swayed in the cinnamon breeze: the mountains could be seen up ahead, blocking the brilliant amber gaze of the sun. The land was beautiful, and Bluepaw couldn't find fault in it... but there was a strange scent of danger in the air. Almost as if the place was _too _perfect. "Why am I here?" she wondered out-loud. "Is this a message from StarClan?" She felt her spine tingle with excitement. It must be! This place is nothing like the forest at home. Suddenly, an unsettling scent filled her nose. The young she-cat twisted her head sharply to the right, and saw a river like no other she had seen before. The ripples were so calm; the light wind didn't affect the perfection of the water at all! But that wasn't what interested Bluepaw. The stream seemed to be twisting into strange shapes. She walked down to the shore, and looked deep into the shallows. She could see-

"Hello?" a foreign voice echoed. Bluepaw jumped away from the river in surprise, and she self-consciously unsheathed her claws. Her instincts kicked in. Never trust someone you don't know.

"Who are you?" she growled. Almost in answer, a figure appeared from the bushes ahead. It was another cat! He had smooth, silky silver-blue fur, just like her own. Even though they looked almost identical in pelt colour, there was one difference. His eyes were the colour of amber just like the rising sun in the sky. Bluepaw guessed that he was about the same age as a young warrior, but despite his youth, something about him looked dangerous. In the posture. He looked like he had seen too much already.

He stared at me for a moment, as if judging whether Bluepaw was a threat. "It's okay," he said slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know?" Bluepaw shot back.

There was a silence for a moment before the tom spoke again. "Interesting," he said, beginning to wash his fur. "You look rather like a Mesopotamian Blue, but no, it's not possible," he shot me a quick look, "my family were the last."

Mesopotamian Blue? What did that mean? She tilted her head to one side. "I'm a clan cat," she said, saying the first thought that came into her head. "Not a messupa, messupa-"

"Mesopotamian Blue-" he corrected.

"Whatever," she carried on cooly. "Now you are going to tell me who you are and where I am?"

"Varjak Paw," he interrupted. For a moment, Bluepaw was confused. Varjak Paw? That sounded a bit like the name of an apprentice, but Varjak? What in StarClan did that mean?

"Is that your name," she replied, hesitantly.

"Yes," he nodded. "Varjak Paw. Don't tell me, it's sound probably makes your spine tingle. Maybe you have heard it before?"

Bluepaw's eyes narrowed, but didn't answer: she knew he was right! It did sound familiar from somewhere; it only took Bluepaw's eyes a second to realise that in the time she had been thinking Varjak Paw had approached her. She backed away, her fear scent rising. But ee kept padding forward until his eyes met her. Bluepaw was forced to look straight into the handsome tom's amber sunset. It was almost as if he was looking into Bluepaw's mind, reading her thoughts and stripping her layer from layer- it was strange. Even though there was an icy coldness about his appearance, something made the ThunderClan apprentice want to carry on staring into the depths of his eyes.

No.

The she-cat leapt away, startled. "What, what were you going?"

He smiled slightly. "That doesn't matter, I'm more interested in you." He began to slowly circle her. It was almost like he was hunting a mouse, slowly driving the creature away from the safety of it's hole. That was what Bluepaw felt like. Isolated, away from the clan. "I scare you," he whispered.

"No," she replied, a little too quickly. But she knew in her heart that it was true. Varjak Paw absolutely terrified her.

"Oh, but I do!" he said, with a note of certainty that made Bluepaw gulp. "There's no point in denying it... Bluepaw."

"How do you know my name?" she demanded. Tension licked the air, and the silver-blue she-cat could feel the pressure mounting in her head.

"That doesn't matter either," he murmured.

"Then what does matter!" Bluepaw shouted, growing angry with the tom's actions. "He has no right to just defile me like this!" she thought. "It's like he purposely humiliating my pride."

For the first time, Varjak Paw looked lost for words, but then he burst out laughing! It echoed across the trees and the mountains. "I like you, lots of spunk," he giggled almost childishly. "And by the way," he stopped, deadly serious for a moment. "Please just call me Varjak."

That was the only true smile he gave Bluepaw throughout the whole conversation.

"I see that you are interested in the Tigris," Varjak noted nonchalantly, gesturing towards the river that had so captivated Bluepaw's attention.

She cast a swift glance at the "Tigris" before turning back to the silver-blue tom. "Yes, why?"

A sentimental look entered Varjak's eyes. "This was the place that I learnt the most important lesson of my life," he glided down to the waters edge, and Bluepaw felt herself following him, intrigued. He stared down into the water, looking at his reflection. "You see?" he questioned.

The she-cat peered down at _her_ reflection in the water. She could see Varjak and his sleek pelt, and she could two silver blue eyes staring back at her. "All I see is myself," she said confused.

Varjak sighed. "I don't expect you to understand. Not yet anyway." He glanced back into the Tigris. "But when you are old enough, I'm sure that you will understand."

"Understand what?" Bluepaw replied.

"Shh," Varjak whispered. He turned around and looked at the sky. "This dream is almost over," he looked back at Bluepaw. "But come back and visit Mesopotamia again soon..."

* * *

**I'm not sure if anybody would like this idea, so I won't continue until have at least five reviews. Please RR!**


End file.
